Away Again
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: [Futureset] Romance, angst, and unkept promises. Just another day for our favorite group.
1. Chapter 1

I was clicking through mediaminer when this idea came to my mind. In my brain are a lot of Sango/Miroku fics, but I decided to stick with this one. It's the only one I could get a good start with.

**I promise I'll update Breeder's Choice. I do. I shall. :Sigh: Maybe.**

_Away Again_

**Chapter the First **_In which someone falls through a well, and a couple makes a discovery_

In a place not too far away from here is a house where three people live.

The first is Andamiya Kagome- formerly Higurashi- a strong resilient woman with a happy life. She spends her time with her daughter, teaching life lessons she learned, and telling fantastical stories about demons and brave men who fight them.

Then there is Andamiya Maro, husband of Kagome. He is a simple man who has little place in this story, but he loves his fiercely, and he is eager to please her.

The final person is the offspring of the two former: Andamiya Kumi, a strong young girl with striking features. While her mother is compassionate and soft, she takes on a harsher role that startles those who know both of her kind, quiet parents.

And today is her fifteenth birthday.

Maro apologized to his daughter that he was forced to work. He promised her a present when she returned, for Kagome was bringing her to her grandmother's house in celebration. It was not often Kagome got to visit her family, but to bring her daughter along was an extra-special treat.

Kumi was greeted warmly. Her grandmother began cooking, and her uncle was there to challenge her video gaming skills. There was cake and laughter and fun all around. Then Kagome disappeared for a moment, and Kumi's grandmother brought her aside quietly.

"I missed Kagome's birthday," she whispered. "I hid her present in the shrine. Do you mind getting it?"

Kumi shook her head.

"Good. It should be to the right of the well, on the bottom shelf."

So Kumi bounced off. She stepped into the shrine and gave her eyes a moment to adjust to the dim light. She sneezed.

The place was dusty and dirty and not that pleasant. Since Kagome's grandfather had passed away there was no one to care for the shrine, so all the various junk piled up together.

Kumi stared at the well, leaning over one side. There was really no reason to call it a well; there was no water within it. Just dust and dirt and something else she probably didn't want to touch. So she turned away, digging beneath the bottom shelf for her mother's present.

There was a considerable amount of junk in the bottom shelf. Half of it was boxes covered in sutras. She finally uncovered a brightly wrapped box, small with a giant yellow bow. Kumi pocketed it carefully, giving another glance at the well before leaving.

Something caught her eye. It was shiny and gold and sparkled prettily in such little light. She leaned forward, peering cautiously into it. What was that down there?

Kumi glanced around. Well, she could chance a look, couldn't she? She'd have no problem, jumping in, grabbing it, and jumping back out. It'd be a total of thirty seconds, and she'd run right back to the house.

So Kumi hopped over the wooden railing of the well and landed neatly on the bottom. The shiny object was right at her feet, and she swiped it up, holding it close to study.

A gold chain sat neatly in her hand. It was a bit old and dirty but it shined just as brightly when rubbed clean. On the end of the chain was an orb with some kind of smoke inside. It was a beautiful pink and purple and set with a gold rim. Kumi gazed at it a long time before squeezing her hand over it and holding it close to her heart. Quickly she slipped it around her neck and began climbing up the wall of the well. Once she reached the top she straddled the edge to pull herself over when her mother's present spilt out from her pocket. She reached over to grab it, shifting her weight to the side still hanging over the edge of the well. Her balance fell backwards, and she yelped as she tumbled sideways. Her eyes squeezed shut while she awaited the feeling of hitting the ground.

It did not come.

For a while she felt as if she were being suspended. Kumi opened her eyes and found herself floating in a mist the same color as the smoke inside the orb. She gasped, and the mist began to clear. She gently hit the ground, and then she looked down.

That was when Kumi began screaming.

There were bones beneath her, like dead animals decomposed into their final form. Kumi screamed even as she began climbing the wall of the well. Her screams did not stop until she stumbled the edge and away from the horrific holding place. She panted heavily as she backed herself into a tree, then gave a shout of surprise.

Wherever she was, it was not home.

No, it was nowhere close. The well was the same but the surroundings were not. There was… nature around her. She picked herself up, getting a better picture of the forest that had magically popped up over the span of ten minutes.

Suddenly a hand touched her.

She screamed again, covering her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry!" a voice called. "I didn't mean to scare! Are you alright?"

_No!_ She pulled her hands away, and her eyes went wide.

A very handsome man was now standing in front of her.

"It's alright," he said. "Are you lost?"

Her cheeks lightened with a blush. His voice was filled with compassion. He enclosed his hands over hers and leaned closer. His navy eyes were warm, and he flashed a grin at her and-

"_OW!_"

Kumi jumped back as a very heavy looking weapon crashed over the man's head. A woman now stood behind him, the scariest look on his face, one to rival the own looks her mother had given her. The man rubbed his head, giving a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Sango." He stood. "I can't help myself."

She passed him a cold glare. "Preying on lost girls, lecher?"

There was a chorus of soft giggles behind them. Two boys popped their heads out, and Kumi blinked quickly, stepping back.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but where _are_ we?"

Sango did a double-take. This girl… No, not possible. "You're lost?"

Kumi gave a quick nod.

"There's a village," she pointed down the hill. "If you're lost, we can take you there. It's only a short ways, and you can gather your bearings."

Kumi glanced at the well. "…Yeah, okay. But… what…" She paused, changing her mind. "I'm Kumi."

"I am Miroku," the man said. He wrapped his arm around the woman's shoulders. "And this is my lovely wife, Sango."

"Save it," she muttered. She turned to the boys. "Come on. We're going."

"Thank you," Kumi sighed. Maybe she could get some answers.

With one last glance at the well, she followed behind the strange couple.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she leaned over the edge of the well.

Oh how she hoped this day wouldn't come. Learning about the past… It was painful, for her at least. But… It might be better if she knew. She couldn't keep it from Kumi forever.

Still, there was the question of how she got through the damned well in the first place.

Kagome sighed again and started dialing her husband's number, thinking up a good lie.

**Authoress Notes:**

There's chapter one. I thought it would be longer. But it's not. :Sigh:

I would update other stories, but my sister stole my computer, so none of my files are here. I'm uploading new stories instead.

I'm on a Sango/Miroku trip. I'm writing a story around them. It's fun!

**Next chapter: a certain hanyou reappears, or just appears. I don't know which.**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I've returned, much to my dismay. It means none of my other muses are at work. A shame, isn't it?

By the way, this chapter will be longer.

(I hope.)

Oh, and if anyone has any new title ideas, I'm willing to accept. I'm not fond of this one.

By the way, am I allowed to call Inuyasha's outfit a kimono? I think they did that in the show once. I'm going to. Correct me if I'm wrong.

_

* * *

Away Again_

**Chapter the Second** _In which a certain hanyou makes a discovery, and so does a certain human_

Kumi was treated with some food when they arrived at the village. Kaede made a strong tea, and Miroku and Sango sat down with her to talk. The two boys (named Ichiro and Sachio) began with Kumi on her strange apparel, then moved onto annoying their mother.

"Inuyasha is not here?" Miroku asked.

"No," the elderly woman said. "He gets restless at times. He goes off, picks some fights, and comes back."

"How long ago did he take off?"

"A few days. He'll return soon."

Sango struggled to keep the small children from tipping her tea.

"And what of this girl…?"

"Kumi," she answered quickly, staring at her tea.

"Yes…" Kaede gave her a long glance. "Where did you find her?"

"She was around the well," Miroku said with a small grin. "She looked distressed, so we brought her here."

"A coincidence?"

They glanced at her again. Kumi bristled.

"Where exactly is _here_?" she asked loudly.

Kaede just shook her head. Kumi huffed and sat back, glowering. No one was telling her a thing.

"The day is growing dark," the old priestess murmured. "Rest would do you some good. In the morning, you can show us where you entered."

Kumi eyed the adults carefully. This whole or deal was… off. But she imagined this all being a dream, and in the morning she'd find out she simply hit her head or something like that on the bottom of the well.

Yeah, she smiled. That would be alright.

* * *

Kagome laughed into the phone. 

"Oh, no," she assured her husband on the other end. "She's perfectly alright. It's been so long since I've visited my family… No! There's really no need for that. Besides," her voice dropped to a false whisper, "my mother's had no one to care for since Souta moved into his dorm. And she'll need some help around the shrine. It's best if we stay here for a few days."

She paused another moment.

"Of course not!" Another laugh. "If anything I should be worried about you! I've tasted your cooking."

There was some more laughter.

"Alright. I'll call you again later. Love you."

Kagome's mother smiled as she finished the lunches she'd been working on.

"Are you going in after her?"

Kagome shook her head. "I tried. No good. We'll have to wait for her to find her way back."

"She'll be alright?" Souta called. "You went through a lot."

"She'll be freaking out." Kagome chuckled at the thought of her daughter in one of her tantrums. After a few minutes, she'd give up and start walking around. "Kaede's village is nearby. It won't be a problem."

She hoped.

* * *

Sango let out a relieved sigh as her boys fell asleep. Miroku wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her gently on the lips. She smiled, pulling him closer, and breathing in his warm scent. 

"It's scary," she murmured, "How much she looks like Kagome."

"What do you suppose Inuyasha will say?"

She responded by nibbling his ear, sending shivers through his body. He pressed closer, kissing her neck and biting her skin. His lips moved down her shoulder, exposing her skin. The warm skin prickled at his touch.

"Miroku," she gasped. "We're being interrupted."

He stopped with a sigh and let her go, kissing her cheek. "I was hoping you hadn't noticed."

She giggled, moving to put on her battle gear. There was a demonic presence moving all too quickly towards the village.

"Shall you get it or should I?" he asked casually.

"It's been a while since I've gotten a workout…" She gave him a sly smile. "But I do enjoy a bit of help."

Of course he followed after her. She liked to work up a sweat. It got her in the mood for… other things.

They found the demons quickly. Two slug-looking things, slithering towards the village, a look of fear across their features. An instant later, there was a call of "Kaze no Kizu," and the demons were ripped apart where they stood. Both gave a sigh of disappointment.

"He gets all the fun, doesn't he," Sango complained.

"Yes, but it makes our job easier."

"Damn right!" shouted the expected hanyou as he stepped forward. He slung his sword over his shoulder, surveying the damage.

"Inuyasha's back," Sango noted.

"A shame," Miroku sighed. "We were just starting to get comfortable."

Inuyasha frowned and sheathed his sword. "If you two are done, I'm hungry. Got any grub?"

It was the best greeting they could expect from the half-demon.

* * *

"So…" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "A girl came out of the well? What's her name?" 

"I think she said Kumi," Sango answered.

The hanyou thought a moment then let out a wide yawn. "Whatever. It's late."

Sango and Miroku narrowed their eyes. As if they hadn't noticed.

* * *

Kumi picked at the strange clothes Kaede had given her. The dress was made of an uncertain material, and she hated the fact that she couldn't move in the damn thing. 

_'I hate this stupid place,'_ she thought. _'Why can't I just wake up and go home?'_

Maybe, answered her brain, this isn't a dream.

Well, that didn't make any sense. Of course it was a dream. It had to be. How else could she explain all this?

So when she finally tracked down the miko, monk, and demon-slayer, she planned to finally get some answers.

Instead, she ran into a newcomer. Literally.

She walked two feet outside and slammed into someone else.

_'I am so not in the mood for this.'_

Kumi fixed herself to get a good shout going at whoever was stupid enough to cross her at that moment, when she stopped.

A man stood in front of her, dressed in a red kimono. A sword was sheathed at his side, and he had tangled silver hair down to his shoulders.

But the strangest thing about him…

He had two dog ears poking out of his head.

So, Kumi did what any normal person would do.

She reached up…

…And petted them.

There was a strange look across the man's face. He was staring at her as if he recognized her, and as if the action had scared him.

Which, in reality, it had.

Because he knew Kagome's first action in this world was the same.

And this girl was an exact replica of the fifteen year old Kagome he'd once known.

Kumi was also put off by another fact.

She knew her mother's eyes were a light blue, always smiling. At times, she'd noticed a certain melancholy in them, but that was not the point at this moment in time.

Her father also had blue eyes, slightly darker, a bit more like the Miroku character's. His reacted the same way as her mother's, giving away his emotions.

But, contrary to the expectations, Kumi was not born with blue eyes, or brown eyes, or any other normal eye color they might've expected from their family.

Kumi had been born with sharp golden eyes, ones that had caused her to be taunted, adored, and regarded as strange at points, but she never really noticed how different that was. It was never fully explained to her how she managed such a strange eye color, and she never thought to ask.

But now, as she stared at this strange dog-eared man, she noticed that his eyes were the same bright gold.

**

* * *

Notes:**

Okay, that was a horrible place to stop. But I'm trying to update, upload, make new stories, keep old ones… Honestly, my brain is going to melt.

I did, however, get farther in Breeder's Choice, for those anxiously awaiting the next chapter. I realize now, my plot is shotty, so I'm working on fixing that.

This plot… less action-y, which is fine. I've never been truly great at action sequences, but I've definitely gotten better.

And as of late, I can't seem to write for straight couples. Don't ask me why.

So, yeah. You know what to do.


End file.
